This protocol will generate data on arginine/citrulline/ornithine metabolism using a new labeled-amino acid infusion approach, which will provide the information necessary to develop a kinetic model. The investigators will also use complex labeled amino acids to test the validity of the model previously generated. These data will serve as phase one in a complex set of diet studies to be carried out subsequently, beginning with an investigation of an arginine-free diet.